Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku
by uNe-tion
Summary: kehidupan sehari-hari? tidak bisa dibilang sehari-hari lagi karena kehidupan para element serta yang lainnya berubah menjadi random sekaligus absurd bagi kalangan orang biasa pada umumnya.. attention:AU,OOC,TYPO,RANDOM,HUMOR GARING,NO ALIEN.
1. keseharianku 01

**A/N:Scenenya Diambil Secara Random Dan Jangan Kaget Kalau Dari Cerita Ada Cerita Yang Lain XD Emang Random Ini Fanfic Mirip Kayak Yang Bikin /Eh? Kan Sesuai Judulnya 'Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku' Mungkin...Agak Gaje Ya? ^^7**

 **By The Way..Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **.:Jangan Tidur Saat Orang Berceramah..:.**

* * *

Dimasjid Dekat Rumah Mereka Ber-Lima Sedang Ada Ceramah, Mereka Ikut Menghadiri Ceramah Tersebut Diselang Seling Ceramah Tersebut Air, Sedang Tertidur Tampa Peduli Dengan Isi Ceramah.

"Zzz..."

"Oi Air , Bangun Woi..!" Seru Api Sambil Mengocang-Goncangkan Badan Air Yang Terlelap Karena Ngantuk.

"Hei, Bangun..!" Seru Taufan Yang Ikut Menguncankan Badan Air.

"...Hhhg.." Airpun Merespon

Perlahan Ia Membuka Matanya Walau Ngantuk Sambil Mengosok Matanya Yang Berair Dipelupuk Matanya.

"..Ada Apa.." Ujarnya Sambil Menoleh Kearah Api Dan Taufan.

"Kamu Jangan Tidur, Pas Orang Lagi Ceram- "

Perkataan Taufan Terputus Karena Air Tertidur Selagi Dia Bicara.

"...Zzz"

"LHA!?, DIA TIDUR LAGI!?" Teriak Taufan Yang Terkejut

"H-Hebat.." Kata Api Yang Sweatdrop Ditempat.

Mereka Berdua Lalu Mengoncang Lagi Badan Air Yang Hampir Terlelap Disela-Sela Keributan Mereka Seorang Bapak Penceramah Mendengar Keributan Yang Mereka Lakukan Walau Tidak Menggangu Orang Sekitarnya.

"Saudara-Saudara ..." Ujar Pendakwah Yang Berada Didepan Mic Dan Tempat Untuk Penceramah.

Dengan Kecepatan Kilat Pendakwah Tersebut Langsung Mengacungkan Telunjuk Kehadapan Air Yang Nyaris Tertidur Saat Mendengar Ceramah.

 **BATS!**

"ANJING!" Seru Bapak Tersebut.

 **HENG!**

"EKH!"

Air Terkejut Saat Ia Menjadi Sasaran Telunjuk Jari Jemari Bapak Tersebut. Sontak Matanya Yang Sayu Karena Ngantuk Menjadi Terbelalak Begitu Juga Orang-Orang Yang Duduk Didekatnya Juga Ikut Terkejut Akibat Ulah Bapak Tersebut.

"..Itu Haram Hukumnya.."

Lanjut Pendakwah Yang Kembali Menarik Telunjuk Jarinya

"..."

Seketika Yang Lain Sweatdrop Begitu Juga Dengan Air Yang Justru Lebih Parah Dari Pada Yang Lain Karena Ia Sudah Banjir Keringat Dimana-Mana.

"Jadi Yang Namanya Anjing Itu-" Dan pendakwah Melanjutkan Lagi Ceramahnya.

Dibelakang Air, Ada Gempa Dan Halilintar Yang Ikut Mendengar Ceramah Mereka Juga Agak Terkejut Dengan Apa Yang Diperbuat Bapak Tersebut.

'Untung Kami Gak Ikutan..' Pikir Gempa Sambil Menatap Air Dari Belakang Dan Sweatdrop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta Studio, Malaysia.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku (C) uNe-Tion**

 **AU,OOC,TYPO,RANDOM,HUMOR GARING,NO ALIEN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:PR part 1 :.**

* * *

Disebuah Kamar Bernuasa Merah Terdapat Halilintar Sedang Berbaring Santai Diranjang Ia Kemudian Beranjak Dari Ranjang Tempat Ia Berbaring, Halilintar Keluar Dari Kamarnya Dan Disaat Itu Ada Sesosok 'Mahluk' Biru Yang Sedang Mengambang Didekat Jendela Kamar Halilintar Menggunakan _Hoverboard_.

 **Set**

"Hehehe.."Cengir Taufan Setelah Melirik Kamar Halilintar

 **TEP**

Taufan Lalu Masuk Dari Jendela Yang Telah Dibuka Oleh Sang Pemilik Kamar, Ia Langsung Mengobrak- Abrik Bagian Laci Meja Belajar Milik Halilintar.

 **SREK SREK**

"Mana Ya,Notebooknya?" Gumam Taufan Yang Sibuk Membuka Laci Satu Persatu.

Diwaktu Yang Bersamaan:.

 **Sruuuupt**

Suara Air Yang Mengalir Keluar Dari _Dispensser_ , Halilintar Sedang Mengambil Minuman Didapur Ia Segera Melangkah Keluar Dari Dapur Yang Terhubung Dengan Ruang Keluarga Membawa Secangkir Minuman Disana Ia Melihat Gempa Sedang Duduk Santai Disofa Sambil Menonton TV.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

"Hei Halilintar, Kamu Lihat Taufan?," Tanya Gempa Sambil Menoleh Kearah Halilintar Yang Kemudian Berhenti.

"He, Nggak Tuh.., Memang Kenapa?" Jawab Halilintar

"Dia Itu, Dari Tadi Enggak Muncul-Muncul Masa, .. Dia Ngelakuin Itu?" Gumam Gempa Tampa Ia Sadari Terdengar Oleh Halilintar.

"Ngelakuin Apaan?"

"HEH!? Bukan Apa-Apa Kok.." Ujar Gempa Yang Langsung Melambaikan Kedua Tangannya Dengan Cepat Diliputi Senyuman _Akward_ Dan Keringat Dingin,Melihat Hal Tersebut Membuat Halilintar Geram Entah Kenapa.

 **GREP**

'..Waduh..Gawat Nih' Pikir Gempa Dengan Wajah Memucat Setelah Salah Satu Punggungnya Dipegang Oleh Lawan Bicaranya.

"..Kasih Tau!"Kata Halilintar Dengan Nada Tinggi Membuat Gempa Merinding Seperti Seekor Kucing (?)

Dan Gempa Memberitahu Apa Yang Ia Maksud Tentang Taufan, Dan Muncul Api Menghampiri Mereka Berdua.

"Hei, Ada Ap-"

 **SYUUUT-**

 **DUAAAK!**

"AKH!"Pekik Api Yang Terkena Cangkir Minuman Milik Halilintar.

Cangkir Yang Tadinya Untuk Minum Dilempar Secara _Random_ Oleh Halilintar Empunya Gelas Dan Membuat Api Kena Cangkir Tersebut,Halilintar Langsung Berlari Kearah Tangga Dan Mengabaikan Gempa Serta Api Yang Berada Diruangan Tersebut. Gempa Yang Melihat Api Tidak Berdaya Ditempat Gara-Gara Cangkir Yang Dilontarkan Oleh Halilintar Panik Melihat Saudaranya.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI!?" Teriak Halilintar Sambil Naik Tangga.

"GYAAA!"Teriak Gempa Yang Terkejut Melihat Api Terbujur Kaku Gara-Gara Cangkir.

Setelah Mendapati Dirinya Berada Didepan Kamarnya Tampa Pikir Panjang Ia Membuka Pintu Dengan Keras, Halilintar Melihat Taufan Sedang Beranjak Keluar Melewati Jendela Namun Karena Terkejut Melihat Pemilik Kamar Mendapatinya Sedang Mengengam Buku Notebook Yang Berisi Pe-Er, Taufan Hanya Bisa Membeku Ditempat Begitu Juga Dengan Yang Punya Kamar.

"..."

* * *

 **.:PR part 2:.**

* * *

Disebuah Kamar Bernuasa Merah Terdapat Halilintar Dan Taufan Yang Sedang Berdebat Soal Buku Notebook Milik Halilintar.

"H-Habisnya Gak Ada Cara Lagi..!"Seru Taufan Sambil Mengengam Erat Buku Notebook.

"Haaah!? Apanya Yang Gak Ada Cara Lagi!?" Geram Halilintar

Sementara Taufan Dan Halilintar Sedang Berdebat, Dibibir Pintu Kamar Ada Gempa Dan Api Yang Sedang Mengamati Perkembangan Perdebatan Mereka Berdua Yang Ribut Karena Masalah Buku

"...Gagal,Ya" Tanya Api

"Ya Bisa Dibilang Begitu Sih.."

 **WAAAAAW GYAAAAAA ARGH**

"Balikin Woi, Notebook Ku!"

"Entar, Tahun Depan!"

"Eh, Sudahan Nanti Kalau Tetangga Marah Kita Yang Kena.." Ujar Gempa Yang Datang Untuk Memisahkan Keduanya.

"Iya Juga Sih,"

"Makanya Kasih Pinjam Dong!"Seru Taufan Sambil Mengengam Notebook.

Seketika Halilintar Mengenyitkan Dahinya Sambil Menoleh Kearah Taufan Dengan Tatapan Kesal, Mereka Berdua Saling Berebutan Buku Tersebut Saling Menarik Satu Sama Lain. Sementara Itu Gempa Dan Api Hanya Bisa Menjadi Pihak Yang 'Tersisihkan' Akibat Ulah Saudaranya.

 **GREEP**

"Ah, Bodo!"

"APAAAN SIH, KASIH PINJAM WOI AKU KENA MAYDAY!"

"HAAAH!? APA HUBUNGANNYA AMA SIGNAL 'MAYDAY' HAH!?"

"Hei, Sudahan Dong Nanti Ki-"

Gempa Yang Tadinya Mau Menghentikan Kena Imbasnya, Dimana Dia Telontar Keluar Kamar Gara-Gara Taufan Dan Halilintar Terlalu Sibuk Dengan Perdebatan Mereka Sendiri Sampe Lupa Kalau Ada Orang Lain Ditempat Tersebut.

 **PLAAAK!**

"JANGAN GANGGU!" Teriak Mereka Berdua

Sambil Memukul Gempa Yang Ingin Melerai Mereka Berdua

"AAADUH!?" Teriak Gempa Yang Telontar Keluar

"UAAAPAA!?" Teriak Api Yang Terkejut Melihat Saudaranya Kompak Memukul Gempa.

 **BRUUK!**

Gempa Yang Kini Terkapar Diluar Kamar Dan Matanya Berputar-Putar Tak Sadarkan Diri Setelah Dipukul Oleh Saudaranya, Api Hanya Bisa Panik Dan Ia Segera Mengoncang-Goncangkan Badan Gempa Yang Pingsan Tak Sadarkan Diri.

"Eh, Eh Gempa, Gempa Sadar Woi, Sadar!" Seru Api Sambil Mengoncang-Goncangkan Badan Gempa Secara Cepat.

"Ehehehehe..Bintangnya Ada Lima..." Ujar Gempa Yang Setengah Sadar Dengan Mata Berputar-Putar.

 **WAAAAW AAAAAAARRRG**

 **BLAAAM!**

Di Sebelah Ada Sebuah Pintu Kamar Yang Dibuka Oleh Pemilik Kamarnya Membuat Api Menoleh Ke Pintu Kamar Tersebut, Dan Pemilik Kamar Tersebut Langsung Berjalan Kearah Kamar Yang Berisik.

"!..Air?, Tumben Bangun.."

 **WAAAAWAWAWAWAWAWA**

Air Yang Berdiri Didepan Kamar Bernuasa Merah Itu, Melangkah Masuk Tampa Peduli Dengan Keributan Yang Terjadi, Tampa Pikir Panjang Air Menyentil Dahi Taufan Dan Halilintar Dan Itu Membuat Mereka Terkejut Serta Merasa Sakit.

 **CTAAAAK! CTAAAAK!**

"HUWAAA!"

"UGH!"

 **BRUUUK**

"AAAARRRGHHH SAKITTT!" Teriak Taufan Sambil Memegang Dahinya Sekaligus Berguling Kesana Kemari.

"UKH..UGH "Rintih halilintar sambil memegang dahinya diliputi gemetar.

"...Jangan Ribut!" Ujar Air Dengan Wajah Datar.

Air Lalu Meninggalkan Kedua Korban Yang Berada Dikamar Tersebut, Ia Langsung Masuk Kamar Sementara Api Hanya Bisa Memandang Pintu Kamar Air Dengan Wajah Bengong.

'..Oh, Pantesan Bangun Dia Gak Bisa Tidur Toh..'

 _Hari ini,kediaman lima bersaudara, kembali seperti semula.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku**

 **keseharianku 1 –selesai-**

 **Bersambung ke: keseharianku 2**

* * *

 **A/N: ndak nyambungkan.., agak garing ya? Wajar bukan pelawak..,**


	2. keseharianku 02

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:Berjuang:.**

* * *

Karena Kantin Sekolah Sedang Diperbaiki Murid-Murid Yang Mau Beli Makanan Harus Pergi Keluar Sekolah Untuk Beli Makanan, Setelah Membeli Makan Siang Titipan Taufan Serta Untuk Dirinya. Api Segera Kembali Kesekolah Dan Kebetulan Ia Menemukan Permainan ***** Tejek-Tejekan Tak Jauh Dari Toko Tempat Ia Membeli Makanan, Iseng-Iseng Memainkannya.

 **TEP**

"Kuharap, Hari Ini Sepatu Ku Hilang!"Seru Api Sambil Bermain Tejek-Tejekan

Saat Api Mengatakan Kalimat Terakhir Salah Satu Sepatunya Tampa Sengaja Lepas, Sepasang Sepatu Yang Lepas Dari Telapak Kaki Kini Melayang Dan Jatuh Tepat Dikap Mobil Taksi. Dan Taksi Tersebut Segera Menancapkan Gas Tampa Mengetahui Ada Sepatu Milik Api Diatas Kap Mobil.

 **BRRUMMMMMM**

Api Segera Mengejar Mobil Taksi Yang Membawa Salah Satu Sepatunya, Ia Berlari Menjauhi Toko Tempat Ia Membeli Makanan Sekaligus Melewati Sekolahnya. Saat Ini Yang Ada Dipikirannya Hanya Sepatunya Yang Dibawa Oleh Taksi Tersebut.

 **Hosh Hosh Hosh Hosh!**

 **Duk**

"Uakh!"

"ARGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Dan Disaat Itu Juga Api Terpeleset Akibat Batu Yang Ada Dijalanan, Membuat Dirinya Terjungkal Dijalanan Berulang Kali Dan Berhenti Pada Akhirnya. Saat Ia Mendongakkan Kepalanya Ia Melihat Seekor Anjing Yang Datang Kemari.

 **Guk?**

"Ah, Masa Sih?!" Gumam Api Sambil Menebak Apa Yang Dilakukan Selanjutnya Oleh Anjing Tersebut.

Anjing Itu Mengambil Sepasang Sepatu Yang Tergeletak Tak Jauh Dari Pemiliknya, Anjing Tersebut Mengigit Sepasang Sepatu Yang Ia Dapatkan Dan Berlari Meninggalkan Empunya Sepatu Yang Juga Mengejar Anjing Tersebut.

 **GUUUUUUUUKKKK~~**

"TUH KAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku**

 **ATTENTION**

 **Boboiboy (C) Animonsta Studio, Malaysia.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku (C) Une-Tion**

 **AU,OOC,TYPO,RANDOM,HUMOR GARING,NO ALIEN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _..Ditempat Lain:._

Stanley Hari Ini Tidak Masuk Sekolah Dan Kebetulan Karena Kakeknya Sedang Pergi Dan Ia Disuruh Untuk Menjaga Seekor Anjing Bernama Boddy. Karena Tak Ada Kerjaan Alias Nganggur Ia Bersama Boddy Berjalan-Jalan Ditaman Hingga Akhirnya-

"Hei Ada Apa, Jangan Tinggalkan Aku BODDY!" Teriak Stanley Sambil Mengejar Boddy.

 **Ngosh Ngosh Guk Guk..!**

-Boddy Meninggalkan Stanley Karena Merasa 'Terpanggil' Atas Sesuatu.

 _.:Diwaktu Yang Bersamaan.._

Karena Sudah Terlalu Lelah Untuk Mengejar Taksi Maupun Anjing Yang Membawa Sepatunya, Api Kembali Ke Area Sekolah (Tapi Belum Masuk Gedung Sekolahan) Walaupun Agak Lelah Gara-Gara Tertimpal Karma Karena Ia Berharap Sepatunya Hilang.

 **BRUGH!**

Karena Terlalu Lelah Ia Tersungkur Didepan Pintu Gedung Sekolah, Tampa Ia Sadari Ada Seekor Anjing Yang Juga Ngosh-Ngoshan Dibelakang (Mungkin Tadi Dia Lari) Api Yang Juga Sama. Dileher Anjing Tersebut Ada Kalung Bernama 'Boddy'. Boddy Melangkah Mendekati Api Dan-

 **PUK!**

Boddy Menepuk Punggung Api Dengan Salah Satu Tangannya.

' _Jangan Menyerah!'_ -Mungkin Itu Yang Ingin Dikatakan Oleh Boddy (?)

* * *

 **.:Bekal Makanan:.**

* * *

Disalah Satu Kelas, Taufan Masih Menunggu Api Yang Membelikan Makan Merasa Heran Karena Sudah 30 Menit Api Tidak Kembali Kekelas.

"Kenapa Taufan, Dari Tadi Ngelihatin Jam Terus?" Tanya Halilintar

"Tadi Aku Mesan Makan Siang Dengan Api, Tapi Sudah 30 Menit Dia Gak Kelihatan." Ujar Taufan

"Mungkin Sepatunya Hilang."

 **GREEEK..**

"Taufan,Maaf Lama.." Kata Api Sambil Membawa Bugkusan Makanan.

Api Menyerahkan Bugkusan Makan Yang Dipesan Oleh Taufan.

"Kamu Lama Tau, Jam Ke-Tiga Sebentar Lagi Mau Dimulai." Ujar Taufan Sambil Memegang Bungkusan Makanan Yang Diserahkan.

"Hei, Kok Lama Memangnya Tadi Kamu Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar

"Ng..,Tadi Sepatuku Dibawa Sama Taksi Dan Anjing Liar."

"Dari Ceritamu Itu Terkesan 'Luar Binasa',Ya. Eh Mana Makananmu?"Tanya Taufan Yang Masih Sweatdrop.

"Tadi Aku Makan."

"Yasudalah"

Setelah Mendapat Pesanannya Taufan Segera Kembali Ke Tempat Duduknya Begitu Juga Dengan Api Dan Halilintar. Saat Membuka Bungkusan Makan Yang Ia Terima Dari Api. Ia Menemukan Makanan Jepang Yang Namanya Yakisaba (A/N:Yakisaba = Makarel Goreng)

"Hei Api, Ini.." Tanya Taufan Ke Api Yang Berada Dibangku Belakangnya.

"Itu Yakisaba." Jawab Api Sambil Menoleh Setelah Selesai Memasang Sepatu Cadangannya.

Taufan Kembali Menatap Bungkusan Makan Dan Teryata Itu Yakisaba.

"Tapi Yang Kubilang Adalah-"

"Itu Yakisaba 'Kan?"

Dengan Wajah Serius Sekaligus Kesal Taufan Berteriak Ke Arah Api Sambil Berkata:

"AKU BILANG YAKISOBA TAU!" (A/N: yakisoba = mie soba goreng )

"Akh!"

"Oh.. Apakah Aku Salah Dengar? Maaf, Maaf." Ujar Api Yang Sweatdrop Sambil Mengaruk Kepala Belakangnya Yang Tidak Gatal.

Dikepala Taufan Terdapat Perempatan Merah Karena Kesal Atas Perbuatan Api.

"Ini Bukan Masalah Dengan Pendengaran Tau, Tapi Masalah Dengan Otak Mu!"

"Benarkan? Tapi Peyebutan Katanya Sama. Hanya Satu Huruf Saja Yang Beda!" Seru Api Sambil Tersenyum _Akward._

"Tapi-"

Kata-Kata Taufan Terputus Karena Memang Benar Hanya Satu Huruf Saja Yang Beda Jadi Wajar Saja Siapapun Bisa Salah Dengar Tentang Hal Pun Menghelakan Nafas Kecewa Dan Meng-Iklaskan Hal Tersebut.

"Ugh, Baiklah. Aku Tidak Peduli Lagi. Lalu, Mana Nasinya?"

"Hm? Apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Api Dengan Senyum Tenang.

Dengan Wajah Serius Lagi Sekaligus Kesal Taufan Berteriak Ke Arah Api Sambil Berkata:

"AKU BILANG MANA NASINYA!"

"Eh, Cuma Itu Yang Kubeli.." Ujar Api Dengan Reaksi Yang Sama Bedanya Dia Sweatdrop.

Dikepala Taufan Terdapat Perempatan Merah Karena Kesal Atas Perbuatan Api.

"Gimana Caranya Aku Makan Ini?!" Teriak Taufan.

"EHH? Tapi Taufan, Kamu Bilang Hanya Yakisaba Aja."

Kembali Lagi Dengan Wajah Serius Sekaligus Kesal Dan Sedikit Air Mata Dimatanya. Taufan Berteriak :

"AKU BILANG, AKU MAU YAKISOBAA TAU!"

Dan Kali Ini Ia Menjelaskan Secara Singkat Sekaligus _Absurd_ Bagi Semua Orang

"MIE, SOBA, YANG SUDAH " Teriak Taufan Sambil Mengengam Tangannya Kuat-Kuat Kemudian Ia-

 **BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!**

"DIGORENG!"-Menundukan Kepalanya Kemeja Api Sekaligus Memukul Meja Api Dengan Membuat Api Sampe Melonggo Karena Saudaranya.

Dengan Santainya Api Menjawab Tampa Menghiraukan Apa Yang Barusan Diperbuat Taufan.

"Jadi Hei, Aku Pikir Kalau Begini Kamu Bisa Post Di Fbmu!"Seru Api

"FB KU BARU AJA DIBLOK!"Seru Taufan Sambil Menahan Nagis Dan Kesal Terhadap Api.

"Oke,Oke, Aku Bakal Beli. Uangnya, Uangnya."

" . .LAGI!?"

"Karena Kamu Yang Mau."

Taufan Langsung Membogkar Tasnya Untuk Mengambil Dompetnya.

"Yasudalah. Cepatlah Dan Beli Sesuatu Jam Ketiga Mau Dimulai." Ujar Taufan Sambil Membuka Dompetnya.

"Oke,Oke!"

Saat Taufan Membuka Isi Dompetnya Yang Tersisa Disana Hanya Lah Koin Memandangi Koin Tersebut Dengan Kosong.

"Sudah Habis.."Katanya

"Eh?!"

"SELAIN KOIN PESO GAK ADA LAGI!" Teriak Taufan Dengan Wajah Kesal

"Oleh-Oleh Liburan Fang, Hanya Koin Argetina Peso."Gumam Taufan Sambil Memandangi Koin Peso Oleh-Oleh Dari Fang.

Dengan Wajah Heran Sekaligus Takut Untuk Medekati Taufan Dalam Mode 'Ngambek'.

"Ap-"

Taufan Kemudian Mengengam Erat Koin Peso Yang Ada Ditelapak Tangan.

"Hanya Tersisa Satu Sialan Argertina Peso!"Sambil Menangis Pake Airmata Buaya.

"HANYA TERSISA PESOK!"

"KAMU SALAH SATU YANG MEMBUAT KESALAHAN DALAM HAL PERTAMA, KAMU HARUS MEMBAYAR UNTUK KU!" Teriak Taufan Dengan Kesalnya.

"Aku 'Kan Sudah Bilang. Aku Bawa Makan Ku Sendiri Dan Tampa Uang Tersi-"Kata-Kata Api Langsung Terputus Karena Taufan Langsung Menyela Perkataanya.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN MAKANANKU!?"

"U-Um ..Jadi, Bagaimana Dengan Makarel?"

 **GROOOAAAAAAR**

"MAKARELLL!?"Teriak Taufan Dengan Kesalnya.

"Dari Tahun Ke Tahun. Aku Sudah Ngebantu Kamu!"

"Kenapa Kamu Enggak Ngelakukan Sesuatu Untuk Mu Suatu Hari Nanti, KAU IDIOT!"

Entah Karena Terpancing Kata-Kata Taufan Atau Karena Ia Sudah Tidak Api Emosinya Bisa Seperti Saklar Bila Ditekan Dari 'Off' Ke 'On' Jadi Bereaksi.

 **CTIK**

" Keidiotanku Ini Dan Bekal Makanan Taufan Sama Sekali Gak Ada Hubungannya."Kata Api Dengan Nada Dingin.

"ADA HUBUNGANNYA TAU!" Teriak Taufan Yang Memancing Amarah.

"LALU APA ITU?! BILANG SAJA!" Teriak Api Yang Membalas Perkataan Taufan.

"KARENA KAU SALAH DENGAR KAMU BODOH!" Geram Taufan.

Apa Yang Dikatakan Taufan Seperti Orang Yang Sedang Memanah Target Sasaran. Dan Api Terkejut Apa Yang Dikatakan Taufan Memang Benar. Busur Tersebut Menebus Target .

"!?"

Taufan Segera Membalikan Badan Tak Mau Berpadangan Dengan Hal Itu Susah Ia Lakukan Karena Lawan Bicaranya Membuat Kesal.

"APAAN SIH CEPAT KAN CUMA MASALAH SEPELE LAGIAAN CUMA BEGITUAN KOK MARAH SIH!?"

"INI BUKAN MASALAH SEPELE! INI MASALAH HIDUP DAN MATI!"

Satu Kelas Kemudian Mengehentikan Kegiatan Mereka Dan Melirik Kearah Dua Mahluk Biang Keributan Mereka Hanya Memandangi Tampa Bisa Melerai. Sementara Itu Air Yang Berada Didekat Mereka Hanya Tertidur Tampa Menyadari Akan Sesuatu.

"HAH!? MASALAH HIDUP DAN MATI MIMPI MU!"

"KENAPA KAMU MEREMEHKAN SOAL ITU!?"Tanya Taufan.

 **DAP!**

"KARENA AKU LAGI MARAAH!" Teriak Api Dengan Nada Kesal.

"Lagian Kamu Enggak Idiot Ya?!"

"Apaan Itu Diary _Mesum_ mu Itu!?"

 **BLUSH**

Kata-Kata Api Membuat Taufan Terpaku Karena Malu Ia Mulai Mulai Mencari Topik Lain Buat Dibahas. Padahal Ia Tidak Menulis Yang Berbau Mesum Atau Hal Yang Tak Baik.

"Ka-Kamu Bodoh Aku Kan Gak Mung-"

"Apaan Tuh Wajahnya Merah, Pasti Ada Apa-Apanya, Ada Sesuatunya-"

Karena Merasa Kesal Sekaligus Tertekan Atas Perkataan Api. Ia Mulai Tak Sabar Lagi.

"APA KAMU BODOH!?" Geram Taufan Dengan Nada Tinggi.

"HUH!?"

"Apa Kamu Bodoh!? Apa Kamu Bodoh?! Apa Kamu Bodoh!?" Taufan Mengerutkan Dahinya Begitu Juga Dengan Api.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD AKU BODOH!? KAU YANG BUAT DIARY LEBIH BODOH!?"

Taufan Langsung Menutup Telinganya Tak Mau Mendengar Apa Yang Dikatakan Oleh Api.

"BODOHHHH!"Teriak Taufan Sambil Menutup Kedua Telinganya.

Dengan Sigap Api Mengambil Bungkusan Makanan Yang Terdapat Di Meja Milik Ia Menyerahkan Bungkusan Tersebut Sambil Berkata:

"INI, INI DIA DAN MAKAN YAKISABA PESANANMU!"

"AKU BILANG YAKISOBA TAU!" Teriak Taufan Dengan Lantang.

"CEPAT MINTA MAAF KALAU KAMU MEMANG GAK SALAH!"Teriak Taufan

"HAH!? KALAU SUDAH DIBELIIN MAU GIMANA LAGI!?"

"KALAU KAMU GAK MINTA MAAF KAMU MEMANG RENDAHAN!"

Kali Ini Emosi Api Kembali Memuncak Dimana Tadinya Hanya Satu Saklar Kemarahan Sekarang Bertambah Lagi Menjadi Dua Dari 'Off' Ke 'On' Jadi Bereaksi.

 **CTIK! CTIK!**

"OKE KALAU KAMU BILANG BEGITU AKU BAKAL MINTA MAAF!"

Ia Kemudian Bersujud Didepan Taufan Dengan Posisi Kepala Masuk Seperti Karena Sama Atau Bukan Amosfer Yang Terasa Seperti Galaksi Yang Berputar-Putar.

"INI LAH PERMINTAAN MAAF YANG SESUNGUHNYA!"

"ugh,AYO BILANG 'MAAF KAN AKU KARENA MEMBELI YAKISABA'!"Teriak Taufan

Disaat Itu Air Yang Tadinya Tertidur Terbangun. Ia Mulai Berdiri Sambil Memegang Sebuah Gelas Plastik Berisi Itu Juga Api Hanya Bisa Menahan Amarah Karena Taufan Itu Juga Air Mulai Menaruh Gelas Tepat Di Bagian Belakang Api.

"CEPAT BILANG DARI DALAM HATI! BEGO, BODOH, IDIOT!"seru taufan.

"UGH,HURYAAAAUAAANGG!"

 **SYUUUUT!**

Disaat Itu Juga Gelas Yang Berada Di Belakangnya Tepatnya Dibokongnya Ia Langsung Menunging Gelas Tersebut Langsung Terpental Kerah Taufan Namun Gagal, Taufan Reflek Menghindar.

 **GREEEK**

Disaat Bersamaan Gopal Dan Gempa Datang Dari Pintu Geser Tampa Mereka Ketahui.

 **DUAAAAK!**

Gopal Terkena Serangan Tepatnya Dibagian Kepala Dan Yang Lain Terkejut Melihat Serangan Dasyat Yang Dilontarkan.

"EHHHHHKKK!?"

Tak Sampai Situ Api Mulai Membalikkan Badannya Dan Menyerang Menggunakan Taufan Yang Siap-Siap Menahan Serangan Tersebut Menggunakan Kedua Tangannya Namun-

 **TAK!**

 **DUAK!**

 **-** Serangannya Melesat Malah Kaki Yang Ingin Menyerang Malah Menghantam Keramik Kelas, Sedangkan Tangan Yang Ingin Menahan Malah Terbentur Satu Sama Dan Api Memberikan Reaksi Yang Sama.

"GUUUUUH!?" "HUEEEEEEEE!?" Teriak Mereka Berdua Diwaktu Yang Bersamaan.

"Udah Lah Ngaku Aja Kamu Tau Apa Dari Diriku!?" Geram Taufan Ke Api.

"Aku Tau Kamu Itu, Orangnya Menyenangkan!" Teriak Api Ke Taufan.

"Ha.." Taufan Hanya Bisa Terbengong Atas Apa Yang Dikatakan Oleh Api. Kemudian Ia Tersadar Dan Mengalihkan Topik Walau Wajahnya Merona Sedikit.

"A-Apaan Kau Ini,Bukannya Kamu?" Ujar Taufan Memalingkan Wajahnya.

"HAH!? APA YANG KAU MAKSUD BUKANNYA KAMU YANG BILANG" Tanya Api Masih Marah Padahal Lawan Bicaranya Enggak Marah Lagi.

"TADI KAMU BILANG, tapi;"

"Bukannya Kamu Gampang Akrab Dengan Siapapun."Ujar Taufan

Sama Seperti Taufan. Api Juga Terbengong Dengan Apa Yang Dikatakan Oleh Lawan Bicaranya. Kemudian Ia Tersadar Dan Ikut Mengalihkan Topik Dan Iya, Wajahnya Merona Sedikit.

"Hah!? Apaan Sih Si Ramah!?" Ujar Api.

"Berisik,Dasar Si Pandai Olahraga.."

Pertengkaran Mereka Terus Berlanjut Tampa Peduli Apa Yang Dikatakan Orang Lain Terhadap Diri Mereka. Sementara Itu Gopal Yang Kaku Nggak Bisa Bergerak Ditolong Oleh Gempa Dan Halilintar. Mereka Kemudian Membawa Gopal Ke-Uks.

Hingga Akhirnya Mereka Berdua (Taufan Dan Api) Mengerakkan Tangan Mereka Yang Masing-Masing Mereka Gengam Erat Dan Kemudian Tangan Mereka Berpegangan. Mereka Pun Meminta Maaf Satu Sama Lain Sementara Itu Air Yang Melihat Mereka Berdua Tersenyum Begitu Juga Dengannya.

 _itu di UKS.._

"ADUH! sakitnya kepalaku.." rintih gopal sambil men-kompres bagian kepala belakangnya.

"kau tak apakah, gopal? ini." kata gempa sambil menyerahkan kompres dingin untuk diganti.

"tak apa."

sementara itu halilintar yang sedang berdiri dibelakang gopal hanya bisa bengong.

'dia gak tau, kalau ada lingkaran aneh dikepalanya' pikirnya sweatdrop ditempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Sehari-Hariku**

 **Keseharianku 02 –Selesai-**

 **Bersambung Ke: Keseharianku 03**

* * *

 **A/N: * Tejek-** **Tejekan =** **Permainan Ini Bernama Tejek-Tejekan Karena Cara Bermainnya Dengan Mengangkat Kaki Sebelah Ke Atas Sambil Melompta-Lompat Ke Tempat Yang Sudah Ditentukan**


End file.
